Reunion
by manda316
Summary: Sam, Dean and Bobby get stuck on a case. They ask for help from someone they haven't seen or heard from since they were kids, Bobby's niece.
1. Chapter 1

Dean threw the demon book down with force. His eyes were getting blurry and he was getting nowhere. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke, "I found nothing in that book either. This thing, it must be like, a new demon or something."

Sam and Bobby were sitting across from him on the older hunters couch. Bobby shut his book while Sam shut his laptop. They both looked at each other and silently agreed with Dean.

"The thing is it's very rare that something new would pop up." Bobby said after a few moments of silence.

"Well I don't have the energy to try and look at another book. If I see any more words I'm going to vomit." Dean surrendered as he sank into the chair behind him.

Sam stood up and stretched as he spoke, "maybe we missed something?"

Bobby shrugged, "I do have some more books…" he began, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean shudder. "But I'm pretty sure that none of them would mention this "thing" either."

Sam walked over to the window and looked out. It was turning fall now and the leaves were turning that red/orange color. He always loved to see that as a kid. Then, for some odd reason, he began to think of his childhood.

_He remembered playing out in Bobby's yard; He was about 9 or 10. He was running around as the leaves were falling. Making huge piles and then jumping into them with Dean. _

_Hang on, Dean was wearing a dress. No, wait, that wasn't Dean at all. Dean always thought it was lame to play in the leaves._

His face scrunched up as he tried to remember who that other kid was. Sam thought harder. The memory started to become clearer.

_It was a girl wearing the dress, obviously. She had long soft brown hair and it was in a braid. Her eyes were a kind amber brown that could brighten up any room when she smiled. She jumped out of the pile of leaves and scared the young Winchester. Her laugh was infectious and he started to laugh too when his heart calmed down. _

"_You scared me!" Sam squealed. _

"_I was a leaf monster! Hey, do you think your dad or my Uncle has ever seen a leaf monster?" The little girl asked._

_Sam though about it, "I don't know. But I do know one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_You're too pretty to be a monster, Kelly."_

Sam eyes flew open as he snapped out of his own memory. Kelly was Bobby's niece. He'd almost forgotten about her since he hadn't seen or heard from her since that day. He turned around and noticed that Dean was gone.

"He said he was going to bed. But I guess you didn't hear 'em, seeing as you were in your own little world." He heard Bobby say from the couch. "Care to share what you were thinking?"

Sam shrugged as he sat back down next to Bobby.

"Must have been something, you were pretty much dead to the world."

Sam looked at him and then away. "I was just thinking about…Kelly." He said delicately. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bobby stiffen.

"Kelly huh."

Sam turned to face him. "Yeah, it's just…the last time I saw her, I was thinking about that. Have you heard from her lately?"

Bobby was quiet. Thinking he may have stepped over a line Sam was ready to say sorry when Bobby spoke up;

"Yeah, I heard from her last week." Then he stared at Sam. "You remember she's a hunter too?"

Sam shook his head yes as Bobby continued. "And she's pretty smart about Demons and whatnot like her ol' Uncle here…"

Sam smiled and then an idea came to him. "Hey, Bobby, why don't you call her?"

Bobby eyed Sam curiously. Sam took this as an opportunity to continue,

"If you call her and tell her about this case maybe she can help? She might know something we don't."

Bobby pondered this. "What do we have to lose? I'll call her in the morning though," Bobby yawned. "I'm too tired as it is. I'm gonna go on to bed. See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight," Sam called after him as he disappeared up the steps. He smiled inwardly and contained his excitement. That was a feeling that he hadn't felt in a LONG time. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester was not a fan of mornings. Especially, when he hardly got any sleep the night before. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock which flashed 6:35 am in his face.

"Hmm, seems I got more sleep than I thought. A whole 5 hours. Yippee!" he growled with mocked enthusiasm.

As he went the bathroom he started to realize how lucky he was to even get 5 hours of sleep. Since averting the apocalypse and Sam being back that is. Before all that he was lucky to get 5 hours of sleep in one week. But, since things have been relatively calm, he felt like he had the right to get more sleep.

Another lucky break had been that Bobby had enough spare rooms to house an army, and Dean had the luxury of having his own room. No farting Sam and he himself could fart as long and loud as he wanted, without hearing about it from Sam. Yeah, life was pretty good at the moment.

After seeing a man about a horse, as he liked to put it, Dean headed downstairs. As he got the kitchen, he noticed that Bobby was already up and…on the phone?

"Yeah, of course, you'll have your own room. Yes. I really appreciate your help and I can't wait to see you. Yeah, I know. I wish this was just an excuse to get you to visit but look at this way, I get to see you and you get to prove just how smart you are. Okay honey, just call when you're close. See you tonight." With that Bobby hung the phone up and heard Dean whistle.

"Wow Casanova," Dean laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Ya know, Sam and I can split tonight if you wanna have some one on one time with your mysterious lady friend."

Bobby just gave him a goofy grin before he spoke, "Actually, I was talking to another hunter who has agreed to come help us out."

"A female hunter?" Dean squinted. His view on female hunters was a puzzling one. On one hand he was all for "chick pride!" or whatever they called it, but on the other hand, he thought this life was just too dangerous for them. He shoved the memories of Jo and Ellen away just as Bobby began to speak again.

"Yes, Dean, and she's a damn pretty good one at that."

"Really? Okay then, just who is this pretty damn good huntresses name?"

This time it was Bobby's turn to sound juvenile, just as Dean sounded a few minutes ago, "Kelly."

Dean choked on his coffee. "Excuse me? Kelly? As in…"

"My niece," Bobby beamed with pride.

Dean shook his head, "Well, how do you like that. I haven't seen her since I was…at least 13 or 14."

"For good reason," Bobby muttered under his breath. Unfortunately this was one of the rare times Dean was paying attention.

"What was that, sir?" He asked as he put his hand up to his ear. "Did you just mumble 'for good reason'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What the hell is what supposed to mean?" Both Bobby and Dean heard Sam say he came strolling through the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine," Dean grinned as he looked at Sam. Who, by the way, looked like he'd been through a tornado that shat him out.

Sam knew that tone, "Bite me."

"Maybe later gorgeous but we got other matters to talk about." Dean said. Then he told Sam the conversation he and Bobby had had, right before Sam entered the room. Bobby sat silent through the whole thing. "And he was just about to explain himself when you walked in."

Sam's eyes shifted to Bobby and Deans followed. Bobby looked between them and could feel his heart rate getting faster. "Awww, damnit!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on this table. "I didn't give her your alls numbers or vice versa or nothing like that because…I didn't want her dating either one of you."

Dean busted a gut while Sam stood there, a bitch face getting ready to show itself.

"You didn't want either one of us to date her? C'mon Bobby! Seriously?" Dean laughed.

Bobby just sighed, "I just thought it was a good idea if you two didn't know how to get a hold of her is all. I know how you two boys are."

"But, Bobby," Sam began to protest, "All these years we could have been together."

He didn't realize what he said until he saw the glare from Bobby and the smirk from Dean. Then he started to stutter out his words, trying to get some point across. Any point.

"I mean, all of us could have been helping each other, all these years. You said it yourself she's really smart about the Supernatural. We could have been bugging her instead of you most of the time." Inwardly, Sam slapped himself. What the hell was he spewing out of his mouth?

Dean was still laughing, though thankfully not as boisterous as before. Bobby was still squinting at him but then his face softened.

"I know Sam. But at the time I was trying to protect her like a dad would, since I'm the only blood family she has left. Then I tried to encourage her NOT to become a hunter so I told her I wouldn't help her in anyway, which meant not giving her your contact info. Then I just surrendered to the idea of her hunting and by the time that finally happened…well," he trailed off.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and knew what the older hunter was thinking.

"That was when we were knee keep in pre-apocalypse excrement and you didn't want her around us, for her own safety," Dean remarked quietly.

Bobby felt ashamed but that was hitting the nail on the head. He simply just said, "Yes."

Dean nodded while Sam looked at the ground. He was irked that he hadn't been able to be in contact with Kelly, his true childhood friend, besides Dean. But he also fully understood why Bobby never bothered to get him and Dean in contact with her.

"Well, all is in the past and we can start fresh tonight." Dean recalled, the excitement coming through his voice.

"Hey mister," Bobby pointed at him, "You have Lisa waiting on you. No funny business."

Dean pointed at himself and mouthed, "Moi?" The chuckled, "Please, you have nothing to worry about with me. But uh, Sam the starry eyed lover over here, he was carrying a mighty big torch for Kelly, back in the day."

Sam gave Dean his number 2 bitch face of the day. Bobby simply stared at Sam and then hollered, "Come again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was still giggling like a school girl as he and Sammy were driving to the grocery store. Dean thought it was best to get Sammy out of there before Bobby went bananas. Bananas reminded Dean that they needed some more food at Bobby's. The perfect opportunity presented itself, so he whisked Sam away, still laughing.

"I don't see what the big deal is Dean," Sam pouted from the passenger seat. "Bobby about to kill me is not funny."

This made Dean crack up even more, "Sammy, it was just your face. C'mon dude, I was just yanking your chain. Besides, I just made it up that you liked Kelly back then."

Sam shifted in his seat, which he knew he shouldn't have done, because Dean picked up on it almost instantly.

"I'll be a son of a bitch, you DID like her!"

"Dean, just, shut up."

"Well I'll be damned. You've been lying to me all these years. I would tease you about liking her and you would just look up at me and squeak 'I do not Dean! Kelly is nice but I don't like her that way. Ewww girls have cooties!'" Dean finished in his little kid Sammy voice.

Sam rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Fine, I liked her. End of story."

"I don't think so."

This time Sam grunted, wishing this conversation would just end. "What do you mean you don't think so?"

"They way your face lit up when you found out she was coming tonight? That face, says you still have the hots for her. Which is kinda creepy, considering you haven't seen or heard from her in over 15 years." Dean said smoothly.

Sam was at a loss for words. But bless his heart; he tried to talk his way out of this. "I'm just excited to see my friend again Dean. She was my best friend besides you, one of the only constant things in my life until then. So sue me if I'm happy to be able to talk to her again."

Dean smiled and said, "Okay bro, whatever you say," and decided to let it go. Sam still liked Kelly whether Sam knew it or not. But, just because he loved to get under Sam's skin…. "I bet she got smoking hot between now and then…or portly."

He didn't hear any heavy sighs or grunts. He looked over and noticed that Sam wasn't even paying attention. He snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face.

"Hey, yo!"

Sam pushed Dean's hand away "quit Dean." Then he pointed over to a side street up ahead. "I think we need to pull over."

"Why?"

"That's why."

Dean looked to where Sam was pointing and noticed that a good looking woman was walking down the street. "Nice Sam, you wanna ask for her number?"

"No! Hurry Dean, look!"

Then he noticed it. The woman was laughing but this didn't look like 'having a good time' laughing. It looked like 'holy shit this hurts please help me,' laughing.

"Do you think she's having a panic attack or something?" Dean yelled as he parked the Impala.

"I don't think so," Sam assumed as he and Dean ran out the Impala and raced to the woman. "I think it's what we've been looking for."

The woman was on her knees now, laughing so hard but looking scared at the same time. Her eyes were full of tears as she started to cackle even more, and gasp for air. The boys were still a good 20 feet away as they watched the scene unfold.

The woman doubled over, landing on her back. With one last chuckle her head rolled over and she stopped moving.

"NO!" Sam yelled as him and Dean ran even faster. But once they were finally upon the woman's body, they knew they were too late. The closer they got they saw that the woman's face was stuck in a permanent smile, a la the Joker from the Batman movies.

Two people were scampering down the street opposite them and came up to them. "Oh my God, is she okay?" A young guy asked them both.

Dean shook his head and looked at the guy, "I don't think so, and you mind calling 911?"

The young guy said, "No, of course not," and then got his cell phone out.

Sam bent down to get a better look at the woman. While he was examining he heard the young guy talking to 911 and the second person talking to Dean.

"It's so weird. My boyfriend and I were sitting on that bench down there and this woman went past us, and all of a sudden she just burst into giggles."

Dean's ears perked up. "You saw what happened to this woman?"

"Yeah…"

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

The girl looked at him, "Why?"

Dean went fishing in his coat for his FBI badge. He pulled out his health inspector badge, but luckily looked at it before flashing it the girl. With a small smirk he swiftly put it back and got the correct badge. "I'm with the FBI."

The girl looked impressed and confused. But she was also young and naive. "Oh, well, ask away."

Sam tuned out then, he would hear what the girl said later, and focused on his own assessment. He took out a pen from his pocket and gently shifted the dead woman's ear, so he could get a better look. What he saw unnerved him. There were traces of sulfur coming out of both her ears.

The thing that really caught his attention though, was the bizarre blue foamy substance lightly running out of the woman's mouth.

This shit was getting too unusual, even for him.

He and Dean both heard sirens off in the distance. Sam stood up promptly and nodded to Dean. Then he walked briskly back to the Impala as Dean finished up his talk with the two young people.

…

A few hours later, they were back at Bobby's. As Bobby made dinner, Sam and Dean told him of the days events.

Sam began and talked about the eerie smile on the woman's face, the sulfur coming out of her ears and that peculiar blue foam emitting from her mouth.

Dean was next and told Sam and Bobby what the young couple told him. "They said she just started laughing out the blue, and she was waving her hands wildly, like she was trying to swat something away." He took a swig of his beer before he continued. "It almost looked like she saw a ghost."

Bobby was silent for a minute. "Well, if she saw a ghost, the general reaction is to scream, not laugh."

"No kidding, but this is exactly what happened to those 3 people last week. Eye witness reports said they all just started laughing and then killed over." Sam said, frankly.

This was what they were trying to find last night. Demon, ghost, anything that had an MO for making people laugh so hard they died. But they didn't and still couldn't find one damn thing that did this. What those reports didn't mention, however, was the sulfur and blue foam.

But Sam was pretty sure the police just didn't want to include those two gems in their reports out of concern for the public. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, they got a first hand look at this mysterious thing in action and subsequently got more clues.

"Yeah but, c'mon, die laughing?" Sneered Dean, "Are we sure that these people didn't just have some kind of reaction to a drug or maybe these were seizures?"

Bobby looked at him like he was stupid, "You obviously forgot about the sulfur in the ears and blue foam in the mouth."

Dean sighed, "Damn, yeah, I did."

"Idjit."

"This is all just too wacky for me. Whatever this thing is, it's obviously invisible…" Dean started.

"And it must be some kind of Demon to emit sulfur," added Sam.

"And the blue foam tells me exactly what it is." All 3 men heard a mysterious voice declare. Sam, Dean and Bobby all turned towards the doorway to see a small statured, long haired brunette woman smiling back at them.

"You're dealing with 'El Demonio de Risa," Kelly Singer smiled.

All 3 men's mouths were wide open. Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "Dude, she definitely got smoking hot."

This time Sam didn't argue or tell Dean to shove it. All he could do was look at her and silently agree.


End file.
